User talk:Pagoda
Archives * December 2009 - July 2010 A new template: Template:NotableEnemy Hi, please check this new template I wrote, and give some comment on that. I used it on Quarantomb to show Metal Slime as a notable enemy. -- Snstar2006 20:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About editing walkthrough Is it possible that I can get my walkthrough lock from unregistered visitors, bacause I am seeing many people doing stupidness to my walkthrough. I appreciate those who fixed my spelling errors, but there are some people who remove a whole lot stuff from my walkthrough for no reason, or add information that I consider as spoilers. -- Snstar2006 14:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I know it is impossible to make the walkthrough private, but is it possible to protect articles to be editable only to registered members? -- Snstar2006 14:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the protecting! And I have finally finish fixing the stupidness made by some unregistered member. I checked his IP address and find that the IP is from Indonesia, so I doubt that he/she is using a proxy from Indonesia to hide his/her real IP address. Also I think I will separate my walkthrough into 3 parts, before fygg, colecting fyggs and after fyggs. -- Snstar2006 14:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Separated! Would you please protect this page before any damage is made? Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Snstar2006/part2 --Snstar2006 15:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Angel Falls quest section sorry I forgot to log in before editting the Angel falls quest page... anyway I hope you don't mind if I start adding quests to the quest section of an area. --Pikadusk Which looks better? Which do you think looks better? Medicinal herb (General icon) Medicinal herb (Individual icon) Medicinal herb (both icons) -- Snstar2006 16:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Quest Template Hi, don't worry about it. I think I figured out how to use the template and will absolutely keep on updating the quest information. In my opinion it's a great idea to make the quests usable everywhere. Zakoholic 10:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If I was to add an Other Appearances section to a character where would I add it? Before or after the gallery? Monster Stats Template I think something needs to be done about the monster stats template. I believe that there should be a hide option like the navigation bars and that it will only show when the person clicks on it. Otherwise, articles will be extremely large. For example, the slime page is way too long due to the tables. Just my opinion, after all.--Shinitenshi 16:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Family" articles OK, maybe we don;t need to list all monsters in a family, but I think it is still needed to has the articles, and describe some characteristics of these families. -- Snstar2006 13:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What I did with the "Family" articles is that I don't list all monsters of the family, instead I list the types of monsters in the family. -- Snstar2006 17:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: File Licensing I notice that too. I find that when I upload pictures through creating a gallery, there is no option for selecting the licensing....-- Snstar2006 15:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I selected the "fair use" license when I was uploading some icons yesterday, as I thought that's what it meant. I'm sorry if I misunderstood that. --Zakoholic 15:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll make sure to use that one from now on. I'll change the licensing of the pictures I uploaded after I figured out how to make some higher resolution captures (probably this evening). --Zakoholic 16:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Im a Newbie Hi, Im New and i just added some edits to the Paladin, Minstrel and Gladiator were they acceptable RE: 9E Template I was thinking about doing this, too. But I didn't because I am thinking that the monsters normally appear 1 or 2 places. Since you have done it, I wanna suggest that it would be better to refer to them by the Bestiary number. -- Snstar2006 21:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Deletion??? I was just wondering how to delete stuff Theres like 50 crap articles i kinda wanna help clean up a little --Polar568 01:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do we have a shop template available? Because I'm going through the dqvii place articles and I'd like to start adding them.--Shinitenshi 23:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Equipment template Do you have an equipment template available? I've been using a very basic description page for listing details relating to an equipment, but it would probably be better if I follow a template. Thanks! Thanks :) Thank you for the equipment template :) Page renaming Hey Pagoda, How do you rename a page? I was on the chest rank page and created a brouhaha broom'stick page then realized the in-game text in brouhaha '''boom'stick (without the "r" in 'boom'stick), but i have already created the page. Also, please let me know which is better: the list of weapons page capitalizes every word in a weapon (example: "Metal Slime Sword") whereas the one on the chest page does not capitalize any words (example: "metal slime sword"). In-game, I believe only the first word of the weapon is capitalized (example: "Metal slime sword"). Any convention used? This affects page where you would use a link to designate both the link page and the link title. Cheers, Runder Hello. Glad you were happy with the edit help. I'll try my best to expand any articles I can. Something wrong with Spoiler template I notice that the spoiler template make the sub-heading immediately behind it disappeared. Like in this article: Corvus, there should be a subheading "As Game Boss", but it cannot be seen anywhere (except in the Table of Contents). -- Snstar2006 13:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I found the reason, it seems someone missed a closing '''div tag in the default part. -- Snstar2006 13:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Page I need a disambiguation page for HellCloud and Hell Cloud for right now until Hell Cloud is renamed in the DQVI remake.--Shinitenshi 02:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Instead of waiting for Hell Cloud to be rename, you can just change the name of HellCloud to Cumulus vex, which is the same monster which appears in Dragon Quest IX as a roaming monster instead of a boss. --Snstar2006 14:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Redirect The spell Blaze redirects to Sizz when it should be redirected to Frizz. Can this be changed please?--Shinitenshi 01:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) SlimeStack Hello. I am here to ask whether Dragon Quest Wiki would like to affialate with SlimeStack. It's a new site, yes, but with your websites affialation and help, it can be BIG! Thank you. Link: http://slimestack.proboards.com/index.cgi SlimeStack 13:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. I was asking for affialation, not to be on a list. Thanks, SlimeStack 15:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) List of levels for characters? I was wondering if it would be ok if I made a list of levels for the characters in various Dragon Quest games. FYI, I plan to use the church to tell how much EXP the characters need. I will be including advances in attributes and spells learned at that level, plus any skill points gained. Lafferluff 20:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I now that for you can be a thorn in the ass, but can you tell me what are the main playable characters (not the temporary playable characters) in Dragon Quest V? Thanks. Home Page I was wondering, don't you think that the home page looks very dull? I understand that you are one of the administrators of this wiki and thus would suggest, in a positive manner, that more content is added in order for it to be more user friendly, this could be things like a featured article, random facts about the Dragon Quest series, news on upcoming games or even a featured image. I'm just saying things that I've seen on other wikis such as the Final Fantasy or One Piece one. I hope something can be done to make it more appealing. Thanks. -Mr.G Admin Hello Pagoda, I was wondering if I could become an admin. I am on the computer almost every day, and I'm up to the real Lleviathen, so I know quite a lot about the game. Please reply. Blacksworn 07:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Coming back Have you thought about coming back? It would be great if you came back because this wiki needs all the help it can get. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I see. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you vote for me on http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Quest_Wiki:Requests_for_User_Rights page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't matter since you probably haven't seen my progress on this site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Usage May I use images from the Dragon Quest Wiki you are from. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Demotion request A request into your user powers have been uploaded here, Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights. If you go to the page you can defend your position. Yours - Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC)